


Temporary

by roguemutual



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Fluff, Forgiving, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Universe, Trans Male Character, fenris makes french toast 12/10, hand holding, the sequel 2 closer lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemutual/pseuds/roguemutual
Summary: — your job, your anxiety, hell maybe even your guilt, it's all temporary sweetheart. i promise on my mother's grave that i'm not temporary, i will always be here. and your bad actions? also temporary. you are forever and more a good person.Fenris was back, and Garrett was overjoyed. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve this. But with Fenris came guilt and sorrow for the murder he had been responsible for, the murder of Danarius. He and Hawke both deal with the terrible memories of their time as prostitute and drug dealer.Hawke wants to show that these things are all temporary, and he will never be temporary. He will always be there for Fenris, he will always love Fenris.Fenris doesn't want to be temporary either,





	Temporary

Morning came a few hours after Garrett had brought Fenris back to his apartment to rest. Garrett woke up to the smell of something familiar, something good – French toast? Maker, he could only dream. His vision was blurry for a moment, quickly shutting again at the sudden sight of light. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and yawned, sitting up and stretched.

When he sat up, a sudden unwelcoming rush of cold air hit him, he hissed out of being cold and looked around for his shirt that had multiple stains on it. Garrett hardly did laundry, too much work. “Are you searching for your shirt?” A familiar voice questioned, it was as if he could read Hawke’s mind – or he saw Garrett was cold wearing nothing boxers and his tits not covered, yeah that’d be cold.

“Nah, just looking to freeze to death.” Hawke responded along with rolling his eyes, Fenris chuckled quietly. “Your binder, is in the laundry basket over there.” There was an unspoken ‘and’ on Fenris’s tongue. “As well as other clothes.”

“You did my laundry?” Garrett was shocked, here he was trying to do Fenris favors but instead the man took it upon himself to be an amazing person and do these things for Garrett. “That’s what it would indicate, would it not?”

“Touche.” Hawke shot back, standing up and walking over to the laundry basket in the middle of the living room. He slid on the half binder, with difficulty – getting his arm stuck – but managed to get it on a minute later. Hawke then glanced down at the clothes – an ugly Christmas sweater Varric had gotten him, or a snowman t-shirt Leandra had gotten him. –  “Ugly Christmas sweater or ugly snowman shirt, Fen?”

Fenris debated for a moment as he served a piece of French toast on a paper plate. “Which one is uglier?”  


Without hesitation, Hawke made the decision. “The Christmas sweater, don’t tell Varric.” Garrett walked over to the kitchen, sliding on the Christmas sweater. “I’m pulling my phone out at this very moment to text him of your stunning confession.” Garrett glanced over, raising an eyebrow at the spatula in Fenris’s hand. “Unless your phone is a spatula…”

The smaller man rolled his eyes in a playful manner, lightly hitting Hawke’s shoulder with the spatula. “Do you want French toast or not, you big oaf?”

“I’ll eat anything served by you.”

“Even if it was moldy?” Challenged Fenris with an amused tone, a playful smirk playing upon his lips. Hawke grinned, leaning against the counter and grabbed a piece of French toast. “Depends how moldy, I’ll occasionally eat moldy bagels.”

Fenris gagged. “Do not remind me. And are you not going to eat that with syrup?”

“Are you judging me?”

“I might just be.”

 

 

 

After they finished eating breakfast and watching some television, Fenris had wanted to go for a walk around town, Garrett was more then happy to oblige. They grabbed their jackets and locked the apartment door, left the building, and begun their walk.

It was a windy day, the normally light blue sky was painted with dark clouds, threatening with booms of thunder. Garrett’s eyes wandered over to Fenris, taking in his physical features. Features that took away his breath every single time.

Fenris had one of his hands in his jacket pocket, the other swung freely. His white, swoopy hair was left unbrushed and strands of it stood up, Hawke held back a chuckle. He had a few light freckles that dotted across his cheeks, mainly on his left. His forest green eyes were focused on the sidewalk they were walking on, to make sure he wouldn’t trip or anything.

The silence they walked in was comfortable, although both Hawke and Fenris both wished that one would talk. One would get the ball rolling, turns out, that was Fenris.

“I do not think I thanked you… For allowing me to stay at your place.”

“Trust me, you thanked me with your magnificent breakfast.” Complimented Hawke who had a huge grin on his face and was rubbing his stomach with a grin on his face to symbolize it was a well meal. Fenris smiled. “’Twas nothing, simply a simple breakfast.”  


“I admit it’s better then the usual shit I cook.”

“Mac and cheese?”

“Exactly!”

 

 

The cloud’s threats proved to be true, and they begun to storm harshly within minutes of Garrett and Fenris’s walk. They stood for it for a few minutes, until Fenris groaned with annoyance and pulled them into ‘Kirkwall’s kirkin’ koffee,” their favorite coffee place.

Fenris had went up to order for them and Garrett waited at the booth, checking his phone after not checking it for a night.

**1 new message.**

**Varric: u ran like a fucking madman last night! You do know dragons don’t exist right and you were just drunk as hell?**

Garrett snorted, then slid his phone back into his jean pocket and looked up to see Fenris coming back with two drinks in his hands. He slid in the booth and handed Garrett his coffee. “Double double, just how you like it.”  


“And you got a coke.” Observed Garrett as he glanced at the coke bottle Fenris was in the process of untwisting the cap. “I cannot stand coffee.”

“I still don’t know how you can’t!”  


“Simply is too bitter for me.” Fenris shrugged leaning back and sipping his soda. “That’s why you start off with a triple triple, triple the sugar and triple the milk, or cream, or whatever the fuck they put in here.”  


“I hope it is nothing questionable.” Fenris joked. Hawke chuckled at that, then they both sat in a comfortable silence again, except they gazed at each other. Full of love, hope but doubt. Doubt from their past, from the murder Fenris had committed out of panic.

Looks like this time, Hawke would have to get the ball rolling. The drug dealer shifted in his seat awkwardly and cleared his throat, but he made direct eye contact with Fenris and set his hot coffee down. “Listen… Fen, we need to talk-“

“I understand.”

“…I’m going to be a huge sap, but I am still head over heels for ya. You’ve made me the happiest person alive. I am so in love with you that I’d do anything for you, so if you just want to be friends or even leave after this-“  
  
Fenris’s eyebrows rose and his face wore a look worry. “Did I give the impression I wanted to leave?” The question was quiet. Worry started to boil in Fenris. This whole time, was he being rude? He thought he was being a good guest! He shouldn’t have ever looked at Hawke in the bar, never should’ve went back to the place he once called home.

Hawke’s eyebrows rose as well, fully alarmed. “No, no! Fen, shit – I’m sorry, I just didn’t know – I just wanted to be sure.” Fenris slightly relaxed, taking a quick breath of slight relief. He was still on edge, though. “You have been… kind. The kindest to me, I’ve never met one like you. After this, I am not leaving.” Fenris assured.

Bursts of happiness bursted in Garrett. Fenris was indeed the love of his life, one of the most important people in his whole life. He’d do anything for him, whether that benefited Hawke or not – If it helped Fenris, and was healthy, he’d do it.

“Thank the _maker._ I was going to start bawling any moment.” Fenris laughed again, placing his hand upon the table and silently asked for Hawke’s, who obliged and slid his hand across the table, they both gripped each other.

“I may indeed start bawling, if I am to be honest.” Confessed Fenris as he gazed lovingly at the hand he held in his. “I did not mean to cause you suffering, I left out of panic. I did not want to be – “ He lowered his voice. “ – Prosecuted for this, he was a bad man.”

“Trust me when I say I have that under control, love.” Garrett spoke so affectionately, attempting to soothe Fenris’s anxiety over the matter. Danarius was a horrible man, a horrible person towards Fenris and others and Garrett would never forgive that. If anything, he wish he could’ve been the one who pulled the trigger. “I thought by me staying here, it would do more harm then good-“

“Utter bullshit.” Hawke interrupted, earning a glare from Fenris. “I did not know that, I was clouded with guilt. Unlike Danarius, I felt remorse. Guilt.”

“That means you’re hellova better person in that moment then that shithead has ever been, in this life, his previous and the next.”

“I know. That does not soothe my guilt, but thank you.” It was a well effort, and Fenris appreciated that very much. Hawke nodded understandingly and did not reply, instead he debated with himself, pondered possible situations. After 5 more minutes of silence, Garrett announced his plan.

“You and I, we’re heading for Fereldan. We can hide out there for a bit, avoid the cops.”

Fenris’s eyes widened. “What crazy sort of plan?!” Garrett shrugged as if he just had suggested a few days vacation. “I have a hideout house there, and it’s not like we have stable jobs, right?” He had a point, it was still however, crazy.

Fenris sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head. “You are lucky I love you, Garrett.”

 

 

That night, was their first night in some poor-quality motel they were staying at. They both shed off their clothes, leaving on their boxers and slid on clean shirts and laid on the low leveled bed. It was small, so they had to cramp together, barely any space – if any – between them.

Garrett had dozen off, spooning Fenris. Fenris’s overwhelming for Hawke was too much for him to handle mentally, so he gripped Hawke’s hand as he heard Garrett’s soft snores sound in his ears, and a few years ago he would’ve smacked Garrett with a pillow, but now they soothed him. It meant Hawke was here,

and Hawke wasn’t going to leave. Hawke wasn’t temporary.

And Fenris wouldn’t be temporary either.


End file.
